Love Like This
by Mo218
Summary: <html><head></head>Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang admin di situs biro jodoh online. Dan harus menghadapi seorang client yang sungguh menyebalkan, merepotkan, dan paling ajaib(?) Siapakah client yang selalu membuat yeoja cantik tersebut uring-uringan? Let's check this</html>


_**Tittle : Love like this?**_

_**Genre : Romance, a bit humor, no Angst**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, and others**_

_**Warning : GS fanfiction, Typo(s), DLDR**_

_**Summary : Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang admin di situs biro jodoh online. Dan harus menghadapi seorang client yang sungguh menyebalkan, merepotkan, dan paling ajaib(?)  
>Siapakah client yang selalu membuat yeoja cantik tersebut uring-uringan? Let's check this^^<strong>_

_**.**_

.

**Chapter 1**

_**This is my life**_

Tampak seorang yeoja cantik tengah kewalahan menerima telpon sambil tetap fokus dengan komputer yang ada di depannya. Sosok cantik itu tetap berkutat dengan pekerjaannya meski telah masuk jam makan siang .

"Eonnie, ayo makan. Aku lapar, ehh itu foto siapa?" Yeoja manis itu menghampiri sosok cantik yang baru saja memutuskan sambungan teleponnya,

"Eh, ini Kim So Eun, Suie. Waeyo?" Yeoja cantik itu pun menolehkan wajah cantiknya menghadap temannya yang bernama Kim Junsu.

"Cantik, eonnie dia client terbaru ya? Apa member disini?"

"Dia member disini. Eonnie mau posting fotonya beserta biodatanya di situs dulu ya? Setelah itu kita makan siang, nde?"

"Okee, eonnie. Eh, eonnie tadi siapa yang telpon? Pasti client yang mengeluh karena masalah cintanya kacau kan?"

"Ne, nah selesai kajja."

.

.

Beginilah pekerjaan yeoja cantik tersebut a.k.a Kim Jaejoong. Menjadi seorang admin biro jodoh sekaligus konsultan jodoh. Hari-harinya yang sibuk menulis catatan-catatan nasihat tentang cinta di blog, memposting foto beserta biodata member baru untuk mencari pasangan di situs biro jodoh, melayani client yang berkonsultasi melalui telpon.

Members yang mendaftar di biro jodoh ini kebanyakan perempuan, tapi client nya kebanyakan namja-namja pejabat, dan penyimak blognya rata-rata anak remaja. Aigo, ternyata persoalan cinta sungguh rumit aniya?

_**Other's side**_

Arghhhhh,

Nampak namja tampan yang terlihat frustasi di balik meja kerjanya. Serta seorang namja berjidat lebar yang duduk di sofa dalam ruangan presdir Jung Corp tersebut.

"Sudah ku bilang, konsultasikan kisah cintamu itu, hyung. Mantan yeojachingumu itu sangat mengesalkan."

"Eh?"

"Apa? Benarkan, mana ada yeoja yang sudah diputuskan merengek-rengek minta kembali padahal jelas-jelas dia sudah selingkuh. Aigo, apa kau pabbo hyung? Yeoja seperti itu sudah tak sepatutnya untuk di ampuni. Apa jangan-jangan kau di iming-iming tubuhnya, sehingga kau tampak frustasi,hm?" Namja berjidat lebar itu mengeluarkan kata-kata sekaligus sindiran terhadap namja di sebrangnya yang merangkap sebagai Presdir Jung Corp a.k.a Jung Yunho.

"Aku tak semesum itu."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu frustasi, hmm? Tuh.." Park Yoochun pun melemparkan sebuah brosur berwarna merah hati di hadapan sahabatnya.

"Apa ini, Chun?" Yunho pun mengambil kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

"Kau hanya perlu konsultasi di nomor ini." Yoochun berbicara sambil menunjuk nomor yang tertera di brosur itu. "Atau kau ingin mendaftar di biro jodoh itu, untuk mencari pasangan? Hahaha"

"Tidak, apa serius aku harus menghubungi nomor ini?"

"Daripada kau gila karena yeoja. Sudah hubungi saja, kata Suie baby konsultan itu bersuara merdu dan menenangkan."

"Oh, ya yeojachingumu kan bekerja disitu. Apa dia yang menjadi konsultanku, andwae suaranya terlalu melengking seperti lumba-lumba." Yunho nampak protes sambil menjatuhkan kertas tersebut.

"Yakk! Enak saja, suara Suie baby itu merdu dan dia bukan menjadi konsultan melainkan bagian pendaftaran. Jadi Suie baby itu bekerja hanya menerima telpon atau pesan dari yeoja-yeoja yang akan mendaftarkan diri." Yoochun berujar sambil melangkah kakinya keluar. Sahabatnya sungguh kolot sekali.

.

.

.

'Ah, segarnya habis mandi'

Sosok tampan tersebut berjalan menuju king bednya lalu mendudukkan dirinya sambil memegang smartphonenya. Sosok tampan tersebut tengah memencet nomor yang telah tertera di brosur tersebut.

".."

"_Yeoboseyo"_ Sapa suara lembut di seberang line.

"Apakah benar ini konsultan jodoh?" Yunho pun bertanya. Sebenarnya ia agak ragu melakukan ini.

"_Eh, ne. Tapi, mian tuan. Kami tidak menerima keluhan di jam malam seperti ini. Kami hanya menerima telephone mulai jam 9 pagi sampai jam 5 sore. Mian tuan."_

"Eh, mian. Emm, gomawo."

"_Ne, tuan."_

**Yunho's Pov**

Sambungan pun terputus. 'Aigo ternyata suaranya sungguh merdu'. Ah, sebaiknya aku lihat situsnya saja. Mungkin ada yeoja-yeoja cantik yang bisa ku kencani. Aku pun mulai menyalakan laptopku.

Lalu ku ketik situs biro jodoh tersebut, dan ku klik web yang bertittled "Member's List"

Kim So Eun (Photo)  
>23 th, Model, 163 cm<p>

Koo Hye Sun (Photo)  
>25 th, Penulis, 163 cm<p>

Chae Rim (Photo)  
>26 th, Koki, 168 cm<p>

Lee Yoo Won (Photo)  
>20 th, Mahasiswi, 170 cm<p>

Son Ye Jin (Photo)  
>23 th, Bintang Iklan, 165 cm<p>

Dan masih banyak lagi daftar nama member-member lainnya. Aku pun mulai mengklik halaman web blog dari admin blog tersebut.  .com

Wah catatan-catatannya sungguh bijak, em tulisannya cantik dengan bahasa yang sungguh lembut. Ehh, apakah ada profile adminnya? Aku penasaran dengannya. Lalu kucoba mencari-cari dan akhirnya ketemu.

_**Admin's Profile**_

_**Name : Kim Jaejoong  
>Gender: Female<br>Age : 21 th**_

Fantastic, ternyata si admin masih muda. Tapi sayang tidak ada foto. Ahh, besok aku harus tanya Junsu si bebek saja. Hohoho..

.

.

.

"Morning, eonnie. Tumben sudah datang."

"Eh, Suie. Iya, eonnie ada pekerjaan semalam yang belum selesai jadi harus datang pagi-pagi."

Kringg...Kringg..

"Eonnie, telfonnya bunyi tuh." Junsu pun mencoba memanggil Jaejoong karena telpon berbunyi. Berarti, eonnienya harus melayani clientnya.

"Yasudah, eonnie angkat dulu. Ini bento yang eonnie janjikan."

"Gomawo, eonnie." Selagi Jaejoong mengangkat telpon, Junsu pun duduk manis di sofa ruangan Jaejoong sambil memakan bentonya.

"Yeoboseyo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_Yeoboseyo. Aku memebutuhkan fotomu?"_

"Eh, kami tidak menerima seperti itu, tuan. Kami hanya menerima keluh kesah persoalan cinta client tuan, mian."

"_Kalau begitu nomor telponmu?"_

"Maaf tuan, saya tidak menerima seperti itu. Maaf, saya harus menutup telponnya."

Jaejoong pun memutuskan telponnya sepihak sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Junsu, yang melihat hanya mengernyit bingung lalu melanjutkan makannya. Baru beberapa menit.

Kringg... Kringgg..

"Yeoboseyo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_Kim Jaejoong, ani? Nama yang cantik, pemilik suara yang mer.."_

"Maaf, tuan. Saya tadi sudah bilang saya hanya menerima keluh kesah client saya."

"_Aku juga clientmu, noona Kim."_

"Jadi apa masalah anda?" Jaejoong mencoba menahan emosinya demi profesionalitasnya.

" _Jung Yunho."_

"Ne, tuan Jung."

"_Aku putus dengan yeojachinguku. Dia berselingkuh, tapi dia merengek-rengek minta kembali padaku. Eottokahe, Noona Kim?"_

"Masalah sepele. Apakah anda masih mencintainya?"

"_Eh? Tidak, dia yeoja genit dan anda perlu tau Noona Kim, dia sudah tak 'perawan' jauh sebelum menjadi yeojachinguku."_

"Lalu, kenapa anda membicarakan privacy mantan yeojachingu anda terhadap saya tuan Jung?" Jaejoong sungguh terheran-heran dengan clientnya yang satu ini.

"_Noona Kim, apakah anda sudah punya kekasih?_

"Itu pertanyaan yang tidak sepatutnya saya jawab. Lalu?"

"_Apakah anda masih perawan, Noona Kim?"_

"Yakk! Mian saya harus menutupnya tuan **JUNG**" Jaejoong mengakhiri telponnya dengan menekankan nama Jung. Sungguh, dia sungguh kesal dengan clientnya yang satu ini.

"Eonnie, wae?" Junsu sangat penasaran dengan bentakan Jaejoong terhadap clientnya. Tak pernah sekalipun yeoja cantik itu mebentak clientnyta. Tapi kali ini?

"Dia sudah tak waras, Suie. Dasar Jung gila."

"Eh, Jung ya? Namanya siapa eonnie?" Junsu pun penasaran dengan namja yang berhasil membuat mood eonnienya buruk.

"Jung Yunho." Jawab Jaejoong datar.

1

2

2

"OMONA?"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Saya kembali dari masa-masa sulit saya . Dan sekarang saya sudah resmi memakai putih abu-abu. Fanfic ini hanya refrensi baru saya. Oh, untuk mem post kan fanfic karya saya, saya mengalami kesusahan dan saya meminta teman saya (Rizky Neechan) untuk mengatur pengepost an fanfic ini.

Hanya Prolog. Saya tidak tahu reaksi kalian. Suka apa tidak dengan FF ini.  
>Terima kasih, jika berkenan membaca. Silahkan review jika kalian berkenan.<p>

__Naem Naemmie__


End file.
